


a temper isn't courage

by havisham



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Double Drabble, In Public, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 22:31:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10580832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/pseuds/havisham
Summary: Beleg is a strict disciplinarian.





	

Beleg was a far more tolerant creature than most who had to spend an extended period of time with Túrin. But even Cúthalion’s great love had its limits. “Túrin, come here,” he said, his voice as final as the snap of his bowstrings. He laid aside his pipe for a moment, to show that he was serious.

Túrin, who had been raging, almost uncontrollably now, stopped dead in his tracks. He went to Beleg and submitted himself obediently to him. His outlaws muttered among themselves, amazed to see their fearless leader bow down to an elf.

They were even more amazed to see Beleg pull Túrin across his knee and deliver five solid smacks to Túrin’s shapely rear. Túrin took his punishment well, only speaking his disapproval when it was over and he was standing again. “I am far too old for this, Beleg. You will make me lose face in front of my men.”

“If they lose respect over a show of discipline, you have a bigger problem than a sore ass,” Beleg said, taking up his pipe again. In the drift of smoke that followed, not many might have noted a private smile that passed between him and Túrin.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, Beleg has a pipe! Could it be that he's just a giant hobbit??? 
> 
> Sadly, no, otherwise he might have been able to handle to stab wounds. YEAH I SAID IT.
> 
> Title from Owen Pallett's "Crush Love Crush".

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Tempered courage (a remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009406) by [Lilliburlero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilliburlero/pseuds/Lilliburlero)




End file.
